Be Careful What You Ask For
by StormyWeather101
Summary: Smoker can't get Luffy out of his head. What happens when the two meet on an island, away from their groups? Usually fighting, yeah? But! What if Luffy has eaten a super potent aphrodisiac? Hohoho, then things get a bit...lemony. LuffyxSmoker, a bit of S&M too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

"You might not be totally unlikeable," The words of that damned Straw Hat kept swimming in his mind, weaving in and out of his thoughts all day and lingering like smoke.

"Captain!" A young marine barged in, slamming the door against the wall loud enough to cause the grumpy Captain to jolt out of his thoughts. Smoker growled and opened his eyes slowing in a menacing glare. Hardly anything could be seen through the thick fog like smoke that had settled around the room, but his killer intent cut through it like a knife and caused the nuisance of a subordinate to stiffen up into a nervous salute.

"This better be good. "The captain growled.

"A-ah, right, sir. We have spotted land ahead, should we land and load up the Log Pass?" The youngster squeaked out. An irritated sigh was his response along with a pointed stare saying that he could care less. "Right, sorry for bothering you Captain, we'll reach land in approximately 45 mins." The door closed and Smoker was left alone at last.

Smoker closed his eyes and relaxed back onto his leather couch, deeply inhaling the sweet smoke of his cigars. Ever since that damned brat had 'escaped' from him in Alabasta, he couldn't get him out of his system. Those big unreadable black eyes, that carefree way of speaking of his, that stupid smile and insatiable appetite…..His brow creased at the thought of Monkey D. Luffy, more disturbed by his reaction to his thoughts than him having the thoughts themselves. There was a growing discomfort in his pants and his normally calm and steady pulse became erratic and for the first time in years, he choked on his cigar smoker, causing the smoldering ashes to cascade down on his abdomen.

"Dammit!"Smoker brushed the ashes away from his now irritated skin and threw the cigars into the ashtray. He ran an angry hand through his white hair and massage the space between his eyes with his palm; suddenly his Captain Quarters seemed too small and too confining, reminding him of the sea stone cage he'd been stuck in with the Straw Hats. With his usual ill-tempered mannerisms, he slammed the door open and lit two more cigars as he walked out onto the deck in search of Tashigi.

"Tashigi! "He yelled out, watching in mild annoyance as the clumsy woman scrambled up to him.

"Hai, Captain! "She said with a salute.

"At this next island I'm going to wander abit, so you take over till I come back. "He said, looking out as the ship approached a medium sized island with tall trees bordering it. Transforming into smoke and drifting towards the island, the captain was off to find relief for his new found stress.

After solidifying he walked around the island for about an hour, seemingly ridding himself of thoughts of our rubbery friend. The sun was setting and there appeared to be a small village towards the center of the island, but he avoided that since the thought of having to socialize made his cigars taste bad. As he neared the village he turned left and ventured off the path at an angle towards the shore he had come from. There was a soft rustling nearby, instantly alerting his fighting instincts. The captain moved towards the noise stealthily, hoping to catch something edible; as he pushed back the underbrush he had indeed found something to satisfy a different hunger of his.

There he was, the object of Smokers stress and discomfort, practically begging to be pounced upon in all his vulnerable innocence.

Luffy sat munching on some strange fruit and was so immersed in his food he barely acknowledged that someone was behind him. He had run off in a hungry frenzy as soon as they had docked ship and had gotten lost (as usual) on the island. After a while of running around after some animal he had crashed into a bush of some sorts with some yummy looking teal berries that he'd never seen before. He was too busy stuffing his face to notice that his natural enemy was behind him and that his body was reacting to the strange fruit.

"Mugiwara…"Smoker growled, making himself known. Luffy glanced up at him with his cheeks stuffed and mouth smudged with dark blue berry juice. Dammit, why was he so cute? Smoker concealed a blush with a scowl and picked his frustration up by the collar and glared straight into those wide black orbs of his as he swallowed hard. Smoker noticed the heated coloring of the other boy's cheeks and the slight pant that parted those luscious lips. "Are you sick or something? "He asked suddenly, slackening his grip on the boys red vest. Luffy shook his head, but despite his answer, the boy was sweating now.

"It's….so…..hot!"The boy panted, stripping down to his boxers without warning. Smoker once again choked on his cigars and ending up stomping them out.

"What the hell are you doing?!"He sputtered, a blush coloring his cheeks despite his efforts to remain calm.

"It's too…..hot. "Luffy replied, squirming slightly. It was then that Smoker noticed the undeniable signs of arousal in the younger boy. His pink nipples were perky, his skin slick and flushed and there was a decent sized tent pitched in his shorts that he was desperately trying to hide. Smoker raised a surprised yet amused eyebrow as he took an almost involuntary step towards him.

"You look like you're quite flustered there," He started, his voice husky as he circled the boy.

"J-Just a bit…"Luffy said, wincing slightly as his erection twitched painfully in his shorts. He had rarely any experience in these areas of his body aside from the occasional morning wood that he usually ignored till it went away. But this was different; his whole body felt like it was on fire and he could feel everything as if it were electricity. What was happening to him? Was it the berries? But he had been so hungry he couldn't help it. A sudden finger sliding up his spine caused him to drop to his knees as he shuddered in a mix between pleasure and confusion.

"What a strong reaction, "The captain muttered to himself before bending down to face the younger boy. "Would you by any chance want some help with _that_? "He asked pointedly at the dampening tent in Luffys boxers.

"N-no…..I-I'm fi- Ah~!"Mid denial, Smokers hand shot out and gently touched the tip and watched as the boy's body arched and pressed his erection into the older man's finger tips. The Captain smirked and began to rub the sensitive area in small circles until Luffys body started to jerk with the signs of an orgasm. He removed his hand much to the shock of the other boy who clenched onto his wrist with an iron grasp.

"D-don't stop! "He gasped out, body still shuddering.

"Ah, but you said n-"

"Please~!"Those teary eyes and that lusty whine sent the older man over the edge. He'd been restraining himself pretty well he'd thought, but he couldn't resist that needy look. In an instant he had discarded Luffys boxers and his own jacket and was working on the buckle and zipper of his pants when Luffy sat up shakily, but curiously.

"What are you doing? "He asked, cheeks flushed and sweat beading at his forehead.

"You didn't think you were the only one who's gonna enjoy themselves did you? "Smoker said with a smirk. He'd gotten his pants undone and was now whipping out his rock hard erection. "Now suck. "He ordered, pushing Luffys head down so he was face to face with it.

Luffys eyes widened in that fascinated way of his. "Sugoiiii~!"He said, gawking and forgetting the order that had been given. Smoker scowled angrily, but was inwardly grinning with pride. He took hold of his erection and placed it on Luffys forehead, chuckling at the solid _smack_ that it made.

The aroma of sweat made Luffys heart quicken and precum to drip onto the ground. He aligned himself on all fours in front of Smokers member and began sniffing it, slowly at first, as if testing it out and then violently as if he couldn't get enough of it. Luffy cradled the penis between his hands and tentatively licked up the shaft, finding that not only was his scent intoxicating, but his taste was enough to nearly push Luffy over the edge of a ground shaking orgasm.

As Luffys mouth encircled Smokers member his hips bucked involuntarily, pushing himself further into Luffys mouth. _Shit_ he thought, checking to make sure Luffy hadn't choked and was surprised to see that the motion had further excited the boy. Luffys hand had moved down to his erection and was clumsily stroking it while swirling his tongue around Smokers dick. Smoker took that as initiative to shove himself all the way into the boy's mouth and restrain his arms behind his back.

"You're not allowed to cum until I tell you. "He growled, thrusting himself forcefully in and out of Luffys mouth, feeling his tip crashing into the back of Luffys throat. _Ugh, this feelings too good, Imma blow soon at this rate,_ the Captain thought to himself as his body began clenching up. "Swallow it."He groaned as he thrusted once more with enough force to dislocate a normal persons jaw (hopefully the younger boys body could hold up well enough), and spurted his sweet milky release into his mouth and down his throat. Smoker made sure he had swallowed all of it before pulling out and releasing the boy's arms.

Luffy crumpled to the ground for he himself had cum too. He whimpered involuntarily as his erection dug into the damp ground with no restraint even after ejaculating. Suddenly, he was tossed onto his back to reveal the small puddle of cum he'd emitted.

"You don't follow fucking directions well do you, Mugiwara? "Smoker growled, picking the boy up by his hair and hovering his face over the cum like one would do a pet who pissed the carpet again. "I told you not to cum. Now what is this? "He commanded.

"C-cu-"

"You're damn right it's cum! Now clean it up so I can punish you! "He ordered, pushing Luffys face into the cum and dirt. Smoker was enjoying this a bit more than he should have. For once in their little game of cat and mouse _he_ was in charge, so who could blame him for abusing his newfound authority.

Luffy shivered as Smoker spoke to him, it was almost like the gravelly bass of the older man's voice was reverberating through him from head to toe. As his face met the ground he greedily lapped up his own cum, eager to satisfy his master. After a few moments his head was tugged up and his face cupped in a strong hand.

"Open. "Smokers' voice was strong and assertive and Luffy had no choice but to obey. He watched Smokers face in anticipation as he drew closer. Luffys mouth was coated in dirt and leftover cum and now Smokers own saliva as it was spat into his mouth. "Rinse out the dirt." Luffy did as told and swished the sweet smokiness that was Smokers saliva around in his mouth and got the dirt out as best he could. When he was done he looked up at Smoker expectantly. Part of him hated how obedient he was being but that part was very small compared to the impulses his body was sending him.

"Good boy. Now turn around for your punishment. "Smoker ordered. As Luffy turned around, he stood up and walked a few paces away to grab a switch off a tree. When he came back, he found Luffy with his ass in the air and face peering out from between his legs.

"What's that for? "He asked curiously.

"Shut up and look forward. "Smoker said around his recently lit cigars. He also had his belt in hand as well as the switch and was beginning to creatively brainstorm of ways to use these objects. He found himself chuckling darkly as he firmly grasped the base of Luffys penis and balls and then wrapping his belt around them. Luffy gasped in surprise and resisted the urge to look back, even as the belt was tightened, successfully restricting the free flow of blood to his erection as it steadily continued to stand at attention. He felt his cheeks being pulled apart and snapped his head back, instantly regretting so.

"S-sorry! "He whimpered, shuddering under the intense glare of Smoker. There was a ripping sound and soon Luffys arms were restrained behind him by some fabric, the same fabric that was used to blindfold him. "Is this my sh-"

"Rule number 1: Don't speak unless spoken to. Grunts and moans are the exception. "Smoker said, his voice eerily dark and calm. Luffy audibly gulped and nodded, his face getting smeared with dirt. "Good. Rule # 2: Always obey my orders. Keep your back arched. "Luffy obliged, his body jolting as something rough and rugged was drug across his ass slowly. Then it came down forcefully, pain shooting throughout Luffys body. The pain was counter by the massaging of his entrance; Smoker rubbed in small circles with his thumb the area around Luffys cute little ass hole while he prepared to bring down the branch again. This carried on for what felt like an eternity of edging until Luffy was whimpering and tears were streaked down his cheek and Smoker was wrist deep in his stretchy ass.

"Will you disobey me again? "His voice was husky and his breath a bit labored, he too was at the edge of release yet again.

"N-no…."Luffy stuttered out, moaning airily as Smoker removed his hand from Luffys ass. Some rustling could be heard behind him and he was flipped onto his back; something hot and wet was placed at his entrance and the thought of Smokers big, hot, throbbing dick entering him made a small dribble of drool escape his mouth. The blindfold was removed and Smoker filled his vision. The man was utterly gorgeous, all sweat slickened porcelain skin over rippling muscles. Luffys gaze stopped on his lips which looked as appetizing as his dick, causing Luffy to wet his own as he stared at the older man hungrily.

Smoker emitted a small moan as he crashed his lips onto the younger boys, entering him as their tongues collided. The boy tasted of fruit and dirt but who would have thought that that mixture was like crack to the older man. They both couldn't get enough of each other, their bodies moving against each other's, making all kinds of lewd and embarrassing sounds. Smoker thrusted in and out of Luffy, grunting and moaning like an animal; Luffy was no different either. He was clenching down on Smoker, wanting to feel every inch of him; he was practically screaming, each scream and moan emphasizing the exact force and speed of each one of Smokers moan. At some point he was screaming things that he wouldn't have ever dreamed of saying much less screaming them while being plowed in the ass by his sworn enemy in the forest of an island he didn't even know the name of.

"Fuck me! Make me your cum dumpster; I'm your slut, Captain! Fill me up, master~!"Half of these were things he'd heard Zoro grunting one day when he'd walked past the bathroom while he was showering. Luffy had just assumed he was mastering or whatever it was that Sanji had said was normal for guys to do.

Hearing such lewd things come from this brats mouth made Smoker cum more than once, but it was like his hips wouldn't stop moving. He continued thrusting and noticed the pool of cum that had accumulated on Luffys stomach and the slow unending stream that was leaking from his still erect penis. Whoa. This was by far the most intense sex he'd ever had and not to mention the most stamina he's had; was it that strange fruit that Luffy had eaten? Did he ingest some too when they kissed? Oh well, not like it mattered anyway. Smokers mind swam with pleasure and he became incapable of coherent thoughts.

The constantly _schlap_ of his balls as they smacked against Luffy was like a drumbeat driving him on, leading him to yet another orgasm. At this point Luffy was even saying anything comprehensible, just making strangely seductive and slurred noises. Something was building between the two, something big and most definitely mind blowing as they orgasmed over and over. Their bodies began to jolt violently, Smoker continuously pounded into Luffys special spot while sweat poured off of him and mixed into the cum that was now practically cascading off of Luffys stomach, Luffys hips bucked up to meet his powerful thrusts and suddenly it felt like they exploded. Everything went deathly silent with the last powerful thrust and the trees and nature came into abrupt focus for the two as they climaxed one last time.

Smoker collapsed onto the younger boy who was too weak to put up much of a fight (much to mention his arms were still behind him). It was now nighttime, nothing could be heard except the soft pants of the two naked captains and the crickets. Eventually, Smoker contained himself enough to roll over onto his back and slide out of Luffy as cold cum began to flow freely from the once virgin ass. He sighed and reached for a cigar, only to find that his pants were discarded a few feet away by some bushes. That distance was beyond his present ability to complete so he simply lay there, relishing in the quietness and how at peace he felt.

He glanced over at Luffy who was snoring softly, curled up on his side with that damn goofy grin of his. Of course _he_ would be smiling after all that's happened in the past few hours, the damn weirdo. Smoker couldn't help but chuckle at how carefree the whole situation was.

In the morning, Luffy woke with slight aches and pains all over his body and a note. With his now freed hands he sat up and read it:

 _Rule # 3: Always cum when called._

Luffy blushed deeply as he read it, quickly folding it up and placing it under his hat. He'd ask Nami to sew it to the lining like she did for Aces note to him later.


End file.
